freeriderhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Track Editor
Track Editor The Track Editor is a special feature that lets people make a level and share it. It is a very important feature, which was present in every Free Rider game. Without this feature, Free Rider would not have existed. The Track Editor in Free Rider HD consists of various tools that are required or helpful in the making of tracks. These range from simple tools like 'Straight' tool to slightly complex ones like 'Toggle' tool ('Magnet'). Tools Physics Line/Scenery Line (P) This makes the Line tools toggle between physics line and scenery line. The physics line act as solids to the rider. It blocks the rider and gives the rider a surface to ride on. They are black in color. The scenery lines, on the other hand, do not affect the rider and instead act as decorations. They are light gray in color. The shortcut for this toggle is T. Straight Line Tool (Q) The Line tool allows players to draw straight lines. It is the most commonly used tool in the game. Although it is named Straight Line tool and there is a separate Curve tool, this tool is used to draw smooth curves by professionals as it is more accurate compared to the curve tool, leading to more perfect curves. The shortcut key for this tool is Q. Pressing Q a second time will select the Curved Tool. Curved Line Tool (Q) The Curved Tool is similar to Line tool, except it breaks after a certain distance and creates a new line from the end point of the previous. The curves are usually not smooth causing most professionals to abandon this tool. The size of the tool can be selected by clicking the tool's icon in the Tool bar. There are 3 different sizes to choose: Small(S), Medium(M) and Large(L). The size determines the distance at which the line will break. The shortcut key for this tool is Q too, but it requires the user to select the Line tool before to use this shortcut. Pressing Q toggles between Straight Line and Curved Line. Snap to Line (Hold Shift) This tool, which is also known as the Magnet Tool, lets the user automatically set the end point of the previous line as the start point of the current line. This tool is very useful. Snap to Line used in combination with the Straight Line tool can give nice and smooth curves. The shortcut key for this tool is Shift. Note that it isn't a toggle, so the user has to hold the Shift key for it to work rather pressing it once. Eraser (E) This tool lets users erase lines. It's useful to undo minor mistakes and/or change and re-draw a certain portion of a track. Eraser tool comes in many sizes. Power-Ups (F-U) Power ups are additional objects which can affect the rider in several different ways. There are currently 6 power ups which are as follows: Goal (1) These are the goals of every track. Every track's objective is to collect every star in the track. When all the stars have been collected, the track ends and the Track Complete Screen is shown, which contains the time and other progression details. A track must have at least 1 star to be able to be uploaded. Although there is no limit on the use of this power up, it is recommended not to spam this as it may cause lag in mobile devices. Checkpoint (2) When the rider passes through a checkpoint, his/her position and progression in the track is saved temporarily. If the rider dies, then he/she returns to this point. However, the time does not reset back to this point, instead it keeps running. Therefore, to have a good replay and track complete time, the player must avoid using it. Slow Motion (3) When the rider touches this he/she will slow down until both wheels touch the black line again. Gravity (4) The Gravity power-up changes the direction of gravitational pull that acts on the rider when the rider passes through it. The gravity will be changed to the direction the power-up is pointing. Gravity has been used to make complex autos and cleverly designed tracks. The power-up can be both beneficial and detrimental to the player depending on the use. Boost (5) When the rider passes through this power-up, his/her velocity is affected. Depending on the direction of the boost, the velocity of the rider is either decreased or increased and the change in speed may be great or slight. There have been various uses of boost, for example, reducing the speed according to the jump and to put the rider on track if he/she goes out of it (make the rider stick to a line). Bomb (6) Bombs are an obstacle to the player. They kill the player instantly and completely destroys the corpse and the bike. They must always be avoided. Miscellaneous Undo ( Control + W/ Command + W) Undoes the most recent change made to track. Used to revert accidental and/or unsatisfactory changes. Redo (Shift + Y) Redoes the most recent undo. Used when someone accidentally presses undo or the user is not satisfied with the undone result. Change Vehicle (T) This changes the rider's bike. Currently, it toggles between BMX and MTB, as they are the only available vehicles in the game. The shortcut for this toggle is V, which can be also used not only in the Track Editor but the main game as well. Grid (H) This setting displays a regular 2-dimensional Cartesian grid in which lines can be drawn only from the point of intersection of two lines and must end the same way. The shortcut for this setting is G. Camera (D) The Camera tool lets users change the camera position by dragging the screen. The shortcut for this tool is C. There is another way or quickly moving the camera by holding the Shift key and then pressing W, A, S, D, to move up, left, down and right respectively on the keyboard. In the main game, the mouse uses the functionality of this tool by default. Zoom In/Out (+/-) The zoom buttons expand or contract a certain portion of a track. They are very useful for detailing tracks, as it must be done from close for maximum perfection. Apart from the buttons on the tool bar, the + and - or the scroll wheel on a mouse can be used to change the magnification. Fullscreen ® The fullscreen button makes the game run in fullscreen. Free Rider HD is the first game to support fullscreen without the title bar and address bar of the browser and the tool bar of the operating system showing up. Track Options Category:Help Pages Category:Gameplay Elements